What A Christmas
by linterna verde
Summary: Where do you think the Teen Titans would celebrate Christmas? In the tower? No, how about the North Pole? What will happen on this amazing adventure? Something to do with Santa and not being able to get back. Let's wish them the best of luck. RobStar, BbRae and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a tower. Or rather lived 5 teens in a tower. Yeah, that sounds more accurate. Well, 5 teens with five completely different personalities living together go on the biggest adventure vacation thingy they have ever been on. How will this turn out? Well you will have to continue to read if you want to figure out. Okay, enough with this introduction, on we go.

"Robiiinnnn!" Starfire whined, causing Robin to cringe in annoyance.

"Yes honey?" He smiled the only smile he could muster at that moment.

"You cannot tell me the Santa is not real!" Starfire starts to pout in an annoying yet adorable fashion.

"Well… I kinda just did." And with that he headed into the kitchen with a nagging alien right on his heels.

While they continued to argue, Cyborg called everyone into the living room. He quickly gets responses consisting of 'what', 'duude', 'yes friend?', and all that good jazz. Cyborg smiles and with a booming voice he began "I have created the most amazing thing ever to be created in the history of the bes-"

"Get to the point." A very monotone voice began. Raven rolled her eyes, thinking of how dumb his invention could possibly be.

"Right. Well uh I have created something that could change Christmas history!" he smiled and paused, waiting for a dramatic effect _that he didn't get. _"okay then. This device that I like to call 'NorthPoleanator' will take us to the North Pole for Christmas this year!" he pumps his first in the air.

"That is glorious friend Cyborg! When can we partake in this journey?" Starfire asked in her usual preppy voice.

"Uh, anytime we want." Cyborg grins.

"Let's go now! Pleeasseeeeeeee." Beastboy turns into a cat and starts to meow.

"Well Robin?" Cyborg asked hopefully with a smile, trying to get their leader's approval. All the other Titans looked to him with their best puppy dog faces, Beast boy's being the best considering he could actually transform into a puppy.

"Fine." They all start to do their own little victory dance. "Under one condition." Robin said, now back into his 'leader mode' as likes to Cyborg calls it. "We have to bring our uniforms just in case there is any trouble. You never know what could happen in the North Pole" They all nod joyfully, except for Raven who casually walked off mumbling "Idiots" to herself.

They all quickly got changed and packed some civilian clothes. They were wearing their regular uniforms, well not exactly. It was something similar to their regular uniforms but with accessories to keep them warm. Kind of like a polar bear. A really cute panda bear.

"How exactly does this work?" Robin asked curiously to the overly giddy Cyborg.

"Well, I press a button. Magic happens, we jump through and WALA! Were in the North Pole." With that being said, Cyborg presses the button and a strange void opens up. "Santa here we come!" Cyborg wails his arms in the air and jumps into the void.

"See Robin! The Santa is real! I am always right!" Starfire starts to do the moon walk (or the TamaranWalk as Starfire puts it) to express her joy of being right.

Robin rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and then grabbed his suitcase right before he jumped into the void.

Beastboy jumped into the void next with a wink to Raven, who in return blushed. After she calmed her emotions and put on her daily frown, Raven jumped in with a roll of the eyes. Starfire quickly scampered off to her room claiming that she forgot her Silkie.

"Oh Silkie how could I ever forge about you?" She spun Silkie around and with a content sigh grabbed her suitcase and jumped into the void with a last minute thought._. Darn, I forgot my mustard._

Little did these 5 crazy teens know that their almighty technician forgot to bring the remote with them. And that Beast boy forgot to bring his tofu with them. How will they make it back?

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

**Short, yes I know. But if you like it and want an update you should follow or favorite and review! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude my head hurts!" Beast boy complained.

"We just got to the North Pole and that's all you can say?" Raven groaned.

"Can you just tell us where we are?" Robin pointed to Cyborg in an exaggerated manner.

"Sure thing Bossy" Cyborg grumbled to himself as he flipped out some weird device from his arm.

"We are exactly 2 miles from the North Pole, AKA where Santa and his bitches live." Cyborg explained with a smile.

"Okay team, let's go." Robin said in his 'leader voice'. He started to walk in the direction Cyborg pointed to and the rest of the Titans followed suit.

It's been about 2 hours of walking through the snow to the North Pole. Mainly with Raven yelling at everything Beast boy said, Beast boy saying stupid things, Cyborg singing Christmas tunes, Robin trying to get Starfire to talk to him, and Starfire giving him the cold shoulder.

"C'mon Star please talk to me!" Robin begged sounding more pitiful than ever. _Never would have guessed he was Dick Grayson, THE Dick Grayson._

"I shall not talk to you until I have proven to you that Santa and his 'bitches as Cyborg calls them' are real." Starfire said with a smirk. "Besides, it is fun seeing my little Boy Wonder beg as if his life depended on it." She giggled and then floated up to catch up with the others.

**10 minutes later**

"DUDES, I see buildings and smell cookies!" Beast boy transformed into a cheetah and raced down the hill, resulting in his teammates pointing and laughing at him as he tripped and fell down the hill. Ending in a 'dudes that was so not funny!'

"North Pole." Raven read the sign.

"Finally, were here! Let's go find a place to stay, I don't know if you haven't noticed but it's extremely cold out here." Cyborg started to rub his arms together trying to produce heat.

"Uh, Cy buddy, you're part robot, shouldn't you have a built-in heater or something?" Beast boy asked curiously.

Raven smacked him in the head, and walked away mumbling something consisting of 'can't believe I actually like this fool'

"Ow! Wait! Rae! Did you just say you liked me?" Beast boy chased after her and when he caught up with her, he started to act playboyish.

"So Rae, a little birdy told me you liked me." Beast boy smiled what he considered a seductive smile.

"Well, a little birdie told me that if you don't stop touching me, I will end you. END you. As in end, over, destroyed, demolished, no more, not existing, got it?" Raven droned with a glare.

"Uh.." he ran a hand nervously through his hair, "got it Rae, I mean Raven. Uh gotta go!" Beast boy scampered away slightly frightened.

Raven looked after him. _I want you to go but I don't. _

_Wait, what on azarath am I saying?_

Eventually they arrived to where the inhabitants/elves of The North Pole lived. They made their way through the streets using Cyborg's GPS to locate Santa's house.

"WHAT THE EARTHEN HELL!?'' Starfire screamed, eyes starting to glow. _She must have learned a few Earth saying now and then._

"Star, baby calm down!" Robin grabbed her arm trying to drag her away, failing miserably. She was starting to make a scene.

"No I shall not! Look at this Robin!" Starfire pointed while jumping around in a fit of rage causing everyone to stare.

"Star look at me. That's just a mistletoe." Robin looked the crowd starting to form and giving the signal that meant 'screw off or I'll screw you'. _Get your mind out of the gutter. YOU DIRTY, YOU DIRTY._

"What is this mistletoe you speak of? They are hanging this innocent plant! What if it were me up there Robin? I would surely be dead" Starfire floated up to the mistletoe trying to unhook it while saying 'Do not worry for the love of X'hal will help you, poor fellow.'

Robin pulled Star down by the foot.

"No. The plant" he points to the plant "Is not alive. Comprendas? Star knows Spanish pretty well and you don't even want to know how she learned it. Lets just say Robin wasn't too happy about it. Okay, back to the situation at hand. Starfire nods.

"Good, it just symbolizes love, during Christmas time. You're supposed to kiss under the mistl-"

Robin was interrupted by a searing kiss that he gladly accepted.

"Will y'all stop eating each other's damn faces and keep moving?" Cyborg groaned and walked past the couple.

Finally, the Titans found their way to Santa's house. They rung the doorbell, and were quite surprised. The doorbell tone was the song FDB. _If you don't know what song I'm talking about, google it. _Of course Bb started to dance to the tune.

The door finally opened and they saw a little elf standing at the door in a maid's outfit. She looked like a preacher's daughter gone bad.

"Oh, we were expectin' you, Santa's upstairs with Ms. Claus. Enjoy your stay and whatever you do, don't mention the weight he's gained, will ya? Nick's been pretty uptight lately." She said in a bored tone, similar to Raven's. We gave her questioning looks.

She shrugged "Don't ask me." She said in a thick Brooklyn accent while walking down one of the long neverending halls.

"Uh.. I didn't know elves could be uh.. like that." Beast boy looked shocked.

"Oh well hello dears! Would you like to come upstairs?" A lady asked them, seemingly in her 60's.

"Who are you?" Raven questioned.

"Oh, how rude of me! I am Ms. Claus, and you are?" She said with a dazzling smile.

Starfire squealed and gave Ms. Claus one of her signature bone crushing hugs chanting 'I knew, I knew it!" over and over and over and over again.

"I have a question." Beast boy said to the other members of the team.

"Yes" the three said in unison.

"You know Ms. Claus?" They nod. "Well wouldn't it be Mrs. Claus or was she just a hookup the Santa didn't feel like throwing out?"

Three faces stares at him dumbly and walk away following Ms. Claus and a happy Starfire clinged on to her.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Beast boy calls out to his friends who left him.

"Whoa, Santa must have been a player!" He quickly chases after his friends down the hall.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

**Sorry I haven't been able to update, I've been busy writing essays and studying for exams. But after new week, I'll surely have more time to write! Review, follow, and favorite for an update!**


End file.
